Hasta el fin del mundo
by Violet Dancer
Summary: -"Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo"- le dije, y ¡vaya que sí lo cumplí! / ShionxYuzuriha


**Hasta el fin del mundo**

_¡Hola! Bueno, este es un intento de fic... lo cierto es que es el segundo que hago y el primero que publico, así que por favor, tengan piedad. Bueno, no voy a enrrollarme._

_Todos sabemos que Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, no me pertenece: lo cuál es probablemente bueno. Hago esto sin malas intenciones y por puro entretenimiento._

_**Capítulo 1**_

_-Tú eres el más indicado, te asigno esta misión porque tú eres el más capaz.- _y con eso, empezó todo… pero mejor oír la historia desde el principio.

La Guerra Santa ya había comenzado y varios caballeros dorados habían perdido ya sus vidas… Albafica, Aldebarán, Manigoldo, El Cid, e incluso tú, Dohko, mi buen amigo… En el momento en el que abandoné el castillo de Hades, llevando conmigo a Pegaso y a Grulla, y viendo cómo te quedabas allí para ganar tiempo, juré que protegería a ese chico mientras tú no estuvieras. Juré que no permitiría que le pasara nada y le cuidaría en tu lugar, amigo mío, y eso es lo que hago, y lo que haré.

Poco después de ello, justo antes de que Dégel y Kardia fueran hacia las tierras heladas, lo vi marchar disimuladamente del Santuario, y tan rápido como pude fui tras él, claro, sin que me notara. Tu pequeño hermano es muy valiente, Dohko… Realmente creo que es una pieza muy importante para esta guerra, una pieza decisiva y vital.

Supe lo que se proponía en cuanto la vi, la Isla Kanon. Estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba hacerse más fuerte para evitar que todo esto se repitiera, y confirmé mis sospechas cuando vi cómo le pedía a ese hombre que le enseñara. Deuteros… ¡ja! Realmente lo logró, se convirtió en el demonio que deseaba ser… Cuando me aseguré de que allí estaría bien, volví al Santuario para reparar las armaduras que habían sido dañadas o muertas, y allí me encontré con ella…

Al llegar y entrar en la casa que protejo, como siempre, miré hacia los campos de entrenamiento de los aspirantes a caballeros, así como de los caballeros que desean seguir formándose, y la vi. Estaba sentada en una de las grandes rocas de la zona, no muy lejos de mi templo, de hecho, mirando hacia los caballeros de bronce que se hallaban entrenando.

Mi maestro Hakurei me lo había contado, que ella había acompañado a los caballeros de bronce durante todo el tiempo. En el inframundo, en el viaje hasta la zona del castillo de Hades, en el bosque creado por el Dios de la muerte… Estuvo a su lado, luchando como una guerrera, tal y como ella quería.

Lo primero que se me pasa por la mente al mirarla nuevamente, es que se ha hecho muy fuerte en este tiempo… y no puedo evitar sonreír, porque realmente eso era lo que ella deseaba…

_***Flashback***_

_Han pasado dos días desde el incidente con Tokusa, y yo sigo en Jamir por orden del patriarca, que me pidió que me quedara hasta nuevo aviso. Lo que más me sorprendió, fue que en estos dos días ella sólo se derrumbó una vez. El único momento en el que descargó su tristeza y su dolor, el único momento en el que lloró, fue el instante en el que Tokusa murió… Y eso me preocupa, me preocupa mucho._

_Estoy seguro de que no soy capaz ni de imaginar el dolor por el que está pasando. Sus padres han muerto y su hermano se convirtió en un espectro de Hades, y lo que es peor, él fue quien les arrebató la vida a sus propios padres… e intentó matarla a ella, su hermana._

_Aunque es realmente buena disimulando, a mí no me engaña. He a prendido a ver la verdad en la gente, y sé que está sufriendo mucho. Pero sigue guardándoselo dentro… Cuando le pregunto cómo está, simplemente dice "bien", acompañado del típico "no es necesario que se preocupe, Joven Shion", e intenta sonreír ligeramente. Pero eso hace que me preocupe aún más, porque sé por experiencia que cuando el dolor, el sufrimiento y la tristeza, se guardan para uno mismo, se vuelven mucho más fuertes…_

_Vaya, ya es de noche. Como siempre, en lugar de irme a descansar, me asomo a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas. Mientras observo el firmamento, veo algo extraño que parece encontrarse en la cima de la torre, y podría jurar que era una… ¿estola?_

_-"Yuzuriha"- pienso, y sin más, salgo de la habitación por la ventana en dirección al lugar en el que creo que ella está._

_Parece que estaba en lo cierto. Es ella, seguro. He decidido acercarme lentamente hasta la cima en lugar de llegar de un solo salto, y a medida que me encuentro más cerca voy distinguiendo su voz. Sollozos, no hay duda. Llego por fin a la parte de arriba, y, como pensé, allí está ella, sentada y sollozando ligeramente bajo las estrellas._

_Sé que me ha sentido llegar, porque he encendido mi cosmos como aviso, esperando una respuesta negativa por su parte, pero en cambio, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido encender mínimamente el suyo._

_Avanzo lentamente y me sitúo a su lado, donde me siento y la miro. Se ve a la perfección que está conteniendo sus lágrimas, que hace todo lo posible por evitar que esos sollozos salgan de su boca…_

_-No deberías hacer eso.- le digo con voz suave._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Contenerte. Guardarlo todo sólo para ti…_

_Ella me mira durante un momento y yo asiento con la cabeza. Entonces, se aferra a mí y comienza a llorar. Ya esperaba esto, pero extrañamente mi cerebro se ha quedado en shock, y todo cuanto atino a hacer es rodearla con los brazos para consolarla._

_Así pasa algo más de una hora, mientras ella descarga por fin todo lo que tenía guardado. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta… parece que mi mano se mueve sola y acaricia su corto cabello en señal de consuelo, creo… Entonces ella se separa ligeramente y limpia sus lágrimas, antes de mirarme de nuevo._

_-Muchas gracias, Shion._

_Rayos, eso me ha pillado por sorpresa… Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre saliendo de su boca… Sólo mi nombre, sin el acompañamiento típico de 'Joven'… ¿Desde cuándo no lo oía? Desde que éramos niños por lo menos… Cuando yo comencé a entrenar a un nivel superior junto con el maestro, tanto ella como su hermano comenzaron a llamarme así, y la verdad es que jamás volvieron a dejar de hacerlo…_

_-Vaya, eso ha sido sorpresivo…- digo con voz alegre._

_Ella parece confusa, y de pronto abre los ojos enormemente. Parece que lo hizo sin darse cuenta y ahora ha caído en ello._

_-L-lo siento mucho, Joven Shion._

_Suspiro y río ligeramente._

_-No lo decía en el mal sentido, de hecho, me agradó mucho.- al decir esto sonrío ligeramente.- No me llamabas así desde hacía muchos años…- completo suspirando._

_-¿Ha dicho… que le agradó?- yo asiento suavemente, y entonces veo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no una de las sonrisas que lleva mostrando durante estos dos días, no, una de verdad.- Me alegro._

_De repente, una idea algo extraña pasa por mi cabeza, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya le estoy hablando._

_-Yuzuriha, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- ella asiente inmediatamente y me pregunta con la mirada.- Sonará extraño, pero… desde ahora, ¿podrías llamarme así, al menos cuando no haya nadie más?_

_Ella se sorprende, como era de esperar, y obviamente me siento un poco estúpido, pero para MI sorpresa…_

_-Claro, Shion.- y de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa, aunque parece que le cuesta un poco decirlo. ¿Será por la costumbre?_

_Definitivamente, o mi nombre suena muy bien pronunciado en mi tierra natal, o simplemente suena muy bien pronunciado por ella. Creo que me inclino más por lo segundo._

_-Gracias…- mi mirada se pierde en el firmamento, y me parece que la suya también se dirige a las estrellas._

_-Perdón, si le hice incomodar, lo lamento mucho._

_-Para nada, no me molestó en absoluto._

_-De cualquier forma, no volverá a ocurrir.- me sorprendo y la miro automáticamente. ¿Por qué?¿Piensa seguir guardando su dolor? Pero en contra de lo esperado ella muestra una gran sonrisa, una gran sonrisa verdadera.- Porque yo quiero ser fuerte. Yo quiero convertirme en una guerrera muy fuerte, para proteger a todos y luchar por lo que considero correcto… Como usted, Jov…- de repente niega con la cabeza y sonríe nuevamente.- Como tú, Shion._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Parece que he pasado bastante rato recordando viejos momentos, porque ya ha anochecido... Suspiro. Desde luego, ella logró lo que deseaba… Al volver a dirigir mi mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba, mi corazón se acelera ligeramente al ver que ya no está… ¿Dónde habrá ido? Me reprocho automáticamente por esa pregunta, pues ella sabe cuidarse sola y puede hacer lo que quiera, y no debería estar tan pendiente de lo que hace cada vez que la veo.

-Con todo mi respeto, si me dice dónde se encuentra tal vez pueda ir a visitarle, dado que en su templo no parece estar...

Doy un ligero respingo al escuchar una voz, no, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de que había entrado?

-¿Qué…? Oh, perdona, estaba… recordando cosas.

-Lamento haberlo interrumpido.

-No, no, no pasa nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo… has pasado aquí?

-Llevo aquí aproximadamente dos horas.- ella sonríe al hablar, y eso me tranquiliza.

-Vaya, es mucho tiempo… disculpa por no haberme percatado de tu presencia…

-No es nada, parecía estar pensando algo importante, así que decidí no interrumpir y esperar a que terminara.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrío con ganas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- ¿Y a qué debo tu visita?

-Athena nos mandó llamar a Yato de Unicornio y a mí hace un rato. Deseaba saber dónde se encontraba el caballero de Pegaso. Como ninguno de los dos ni siquiera sabía que no se encontraba en el Santuario, dijo que podía ser que usted sí conociera su localización, y me pidió que viniera para preguntarle.

-Ya veo… Ciertamente sé dónde se encuentra… Informaré a Athena de la situación de Pegaso en cuanto pueda.

De pronto ella parece recordar algo y niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ella me pidió que, en caso de que conociera el paradero de Pegaso, le dijera que me acompañara hasta su cámara.

Me sorprendo ligeramente, aunque no lo dejo ver. No es muy común que Athena pida algo como eso, ya que generalmente, cuando manda a alguien para averiguar o pedir algo, siempre dice que en cuanto haga llegar el mensaje puede ir a casa o a descansar, pero sin pararme a pensarlo mucho asiento y me coloco al lado de ella, quien ya ha empezado a dirigirse a la salida de la Casa de Aries para esperarme allí.

Es tarde, pero los pocos caballeros dorados que quedan parecen estar despiertos, así que no creo que haya ningún problema para pasar por sus casas. Así, comenzamos a subir escaleras de camino al templo de Tauro.

-Disculpa si te molesta la pregunta, no es necesario que respondas si no lo deseas, pero… ¿qué era lo que estabas recordando?- me pregunta, y yo sonrío. Ha dejado de tratarme de 'usted', es un buen comienzo.

-Tranquila, no me molesta… Recordaba la última vez que estuve en Jamir.- vacilo un poco al decirlo, ya que seguramente no sean buenos recuerdos para ella, pero, como siempre, su reacción me sorprende. Está sonriendo.

-Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Ese fue también el último día en el que lloré.- la miro incrédulo.

Es imposible… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día… Pero entonces me doy cuenta de con quién estoy hablando, y de que esa persona es capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga.

-Realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte, Yuzuriha.- digo sonriendo, y ella corresponde mi gesto.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho oír eso, más si proviene de ti.

Sonrío de nuevo, sin saber exactamente por qué. Vaya, hoy estoy sonriendo mucho… No lo hacía desde que comenzó esta Guerra Santa. Definitivamente su presencia me afecta, pero la pregunta es… ¿por qué? No comprendo por qué soy diferente con ella… por qué todo es diferente…

Mientras estoy sumergido en mis cavilaciones, llegamos a la casa de Tauro. La casa que, hasta hace poco tiempo, custodiaba Aldebarán, se ve muy oscura y solitaria, aunque tal vez sean cosas mías.

Seguimos avanzando y me paro de pronto al sentir algo extraño. Juraría… Estoy casi seguro de haber sentido un cosmos agresivo y extravagante durante un momento, y Yuzuriha confirma mis sospechas puesto que también ella está en alerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta.

-Parecía el cosmos de un espectro… pero eso es imposible. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para realizar un ataque en solitario en el Santuario?

-Cierto… pero...

Ella se ve interrumpida por una extraña risa que resuena por toda la Casa de Tauro, haciendo que se sienta aún más tenebrosa.

-Estúpidos vosotros, caballeros. ¡Decidme ahora mismo dónde se encuentra el caballero de Pegaso y tal vez os lo ponga algo más fácil!

-¡Da la cara, espectro!- le respondo colocándome espalda con espalda con mi acompañante.

De nuevo, ríe.

-Muy bien, por esta vez, haré lo que pides. Seguid adelante hasta el altar de este templo.- y su presencia comienza a volverse más notoria mientras sigue riendo.

Miro a Yuzuriha, que asiente con la cabeza, y ambos nos encaminamos a la sala del altar.

Una vez allí, el muy bastardo vuelve a reír. Esto comienza a molestarme… Entonces aparece de entre las sombras, y alzo una ceja al ver su apariencia mientras contengo una ligera carcajada.

Un bufón. Literalmente, es un bufón. Va vestido con el traje y el sombrero típicos de estos, por así decirlo, y lo único que parece destacable en él es su enorme nariz. Su voz aguda se identifica perfectamente con su apariencia, eso desde luego. Pero lo más sorpresivo es que no porta ningún Sapuris… ¿Realmente es un espectro? ¿Realmente sirve a Hades?

-¡Por supuesto, estúpido caballero!- abro los ojos desmesuradamente. Estoy seguro de que no he dicho nada en voz alta, por lo que…

-Tú… ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?

-Chico listo… Vaya, parece que el caballero dorado va muy bien acompañado… Oye, oye, no hace falta que me mires así, preciosa. Bueno… veamos, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí… Bien, decidme, caballeros, ¿dónde se encuentra Tenma de Pegaso?

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, bufón?- pregunta Yuzuriha.

-Para cogerle, ¡por supuesto! Mi señor Hades se pondrá muy contento si se lo entrego como regalo…

-Pues sigue soñando, bastardo, porque nunca lo sabrás.- le respondo tranquilamente, y eso parece ofenderle.

-Eso ya lo veremos… Ya conoces una de mis habilidades, ¿no es así, chico? No hará falta que me digas dónde se encuentra.- dice antes de echarse a reír de nuevo. Ese molesto sonido comienza a sacarme de quicio, pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Esta vez, siento perfectamente cómo ese sujeto se sumerge en mi mente, buscando el dato que desea encontrar. Pero hay algo diferente, que descubro en el momento en el que intento atacarle. ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os acabáis de dar cuenta de la restricción de vuestros movimientos?

-Maldito…- escucho decir claramente a Yuzuriha mientras el estúpido payaso sonríe como si nada. Pero ahora es mi turno de jugar…

-¡¿Qué…? ¡Tú! ¿Bloqueas tu mente? Oh, claro, psicoquinesia… ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Vaya, parece que la princesita también conoce el truco… Bueno, por ahora al menos tengo claro que tú sabes la localización de Pegaso. ¿Y qué hay de ti, bonita? Tú sí que me lo dirás… ¿verdad?

-Ella no lo sabe.- respondo rápidamente.

-Mmm… puede ser cierto, pero podría divertirme un rato de todas formas, e incluso puede que consiga algo…- sonríe macabramente antes de acercarse a Yuzuriha.

-Veamos muñequita… ¿qué haré contigo? Vaya, ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me mires así, señorita… No piensas dejar de hacerlo, ¿eh? Bueno, da igual, una mirada no solucionará nada…

Veo cómo la coge por la barbilla y cómo Yuzuriha aprieta los dientes fuertemente. Tengo que lograr moverme.

-Bien, ¿alguna sugerencia, preciosa? Mmm… ¿qué te parece si empezamos rompiendo esos fuertes huesos? Je… una chica dura, ¿eh? No vas a dejar de mirarme así por nada… Bien, entonces, ya sé lo que haré contigo. Sí, eso es. ¡Quiero ver cómo lloras!

-Pues me temo que no lo lograrás, espectro… no, bufón.

-Eso ya lo veremos, preciosa.- y comienza a reír mientras se acerca a ella nuevamente.

No puedo moverme. ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! Vamos… muévete… cuerpo… No, Yuzuriha, no puedo permitirlo… Pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, no sé qué hacer…

-Comenzaremos por lo que dije antes, sí… Vamos a oír el bello sonido de esos fuertes huesos al romperse.

Yuzuriha continúa desafiante, lo sé, y sé que no dejará de hacerlo por nada. A este paso… Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo permitir que ese estúpido payaso… No, debo liberarme de esto. Debo concentrar mi cosmos para poder hacerlo.

-No… la… toques…- el bufón se detiene para mirarme, o eso creo, porque yo sigo concentrado en hacer crecer mi cosmos.- No… te… dejaré…

El payaso se ríe. Me molesta, pero no debo desconcentrarme.

-Vaya, parece que el chico le tiene mucho cariño a la señorita…

-Je… Definitivamente yo… ¡no dejaré que la toques!- por fin, consigo hacer que mi cosmos crezca lo suficiente y redirigir la energía para fortalecer mis movimientos, y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzó contra el payaso, atrapándolo por el cuello y alejándolo de Yuzuriha, que parece tener los ojos muy abiertos en señal de sorpresa.

-Bastardo… tú, ¿cómo es que puedes moverte? La restricción de movimientos debería…- aprieto más su cuello impidiendo así que hable.

Una extraña ira se ha apoderado de mí y siento la apremiante necesidad de matarlo… Ese estúpido payaso… no entiendo por qué me ha cabreado tanto, pero no me importa, quiero matarlo, aquí y ahora…

Pero no puedo. Ya no puedo. ¿Por qué? Porque no está. ¡Ese despreciable bufón ha desaparecido de entre mis propias manos! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?

-Jajajaja…- oficialmente esa risa me molesta, mucho.- Bien, caballero, muy bien hecho… Gracias a ti he conseguido un nuevo juego… ¿Ustedes van a la cámara de Athena? Deben pasar los doce templos, ¿cierto? Bien, les aseguro que antes de que lleguen allí, ganaré… Antes de que lleguen, ¡conseguiré que la muñequita llore! Cubriré su desafiante mirada con las cristalinas lágrimas, ya lo verán. Y cuando gane… bueno, será una gran sorpresa. Bienvenidos al juego del payaso…- tras decir la última frase, un extraño sello aparece flotando en el aire entre Yuzuriha y yo, pero, tras hacer un extraño sonido y marcar su firma en el aire, se desvanece sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Y con una nueva tanda de carcajadas ofensivas, su presencia y su cosmos desaparecen completamente.

-Maldito… ¡Vuelve aquí!- le grito a la nada, pero la ira que me recorre después de que se escapara de entre mis propias manos me supera, y me veo obligado a apretar los dientes fuertemente para intentar contenerme un poco.

Siento a Yuzuriha llegar y me sorprendo al sentir como toma mi brazo para… ¿calmarme? Sí, creo que sí. Y surte efecto. Increíblemente, la enorme ira que sentía desaparece sólo con ese gesto.

Ya estoy seguro, ella causa algo muy extraño en mí.

-Muchas gracias, Shion.

-No hay de qué. Realmente ese payaso me enfureció…- y tanto, no sé cómo pude perder el control de semejante forma…- Pero creo que no nos hemos librado de él todavía, por desgracia.- la veo asentir en cuanto acabo de hablar.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero no es incómodo. Creo que ninguno habla porque simplemente no es necesario… Y así, poco después estamos subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la Casa de Géminis tan rápido como podemos.

Rayos, se nos ha hecho bastante tarde y hace mucho frío… Para cuando llegamos a la entrada de Géminis, casi no siento los dedos, pero lo primero en lo que pienso no es en mí, desde luego. Mi armadura cubre casi todo mi cuerpo y me proporciona una mayor resistencia, pero… ¿la de Yuzuriha? Definitivamente tiene que tener frío, aunque no lo muestre. Estamos parados delante del tercer templo intentando identificar algún rastro de aquel patético sujeto, pero a la vez yo estoy observándola atentamente en busca de algún signo que me diga cómo se encuentra. Y lo veo.

Fue sólo por un momento, pero su cuerpo tiritó ligeramente.

Entonces me quito la capa y se la coloco por encima mientras ella se sorprende y me mira interrogante.

-Hace mucho frío, y a mí no lograrás engañarme.- le digo sonriendo.

-N-no sé de qué hablas… Yo no tengo frío… -alzo una ceja y sonrío de nuevo mientras ella suspira.- Está bien, gracias.- me dice finalmente mientras aferra la capa y la coloca bien alrededor de su cuerpo.

-De nada.- dirijo mi vista nuevamente a la casa que se alza delante de nosotros.- Que extraño… No percibo nada de ese sujeto.

-Tampoco yo, tal vez no esté aquí… En cualquier caso, ¿vamos?

Asiento y entro en el templo, acompañado por ella. Realmente no hay nada que indique la presencia de ese payaso… Seguimos caminando sin obstáculos, pero cuando casi estamos en la salida…

-Jajajaja.- ahí está otra vez, tanto el bufón, como mi extraña ira.- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! Siéntete honrada muñequita, he estado estudiando sobre ti… Toda tu vida, la historia que te acompaña… ¡Todo!

Aparece de la nada justo delante de la salida, saliendo de las sombras, como la última vez. Yo adopto una posición de ataque, al igual que ella, pero algo extraño está pasando. Un remolino oscuro está apareciendo detrás de él, pero no sé de qué se trata…

-Bien, chica dura, vamos a ver cómo te las apañas con esto.- empieza a reír sin parar.

Por favor, que alguien le cierre la boca a ese maldito bastardo…

-Y esta vez, caballero, no vas a intervenir… Me detestas, ¿eh? Bien, así será más divertido, ya que yo seré tu oponente…

-Por fin algo bueno, en todo el día yo…- me interrumpo a mí mismo al discernir qué era el remolino oscuro detrás de él y me quedo completamente rígido… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Siento a Yuzuriha dejar caer la capa con la que rodeaba su cuerpo y ahogar una pequeña exclamación, pero sin embargo compruebo que continúa en posición de ataque y sus ojos han eliminado la chispa de duda y dolor que pude percibir en ellos por un momento.

-Jejeje… Muñequita, esta persona deseaba verte con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidí concederle su deseo… ¡Él será quien pelee contigo! Así que muéstrame un buen espectáculo, preciosa… Muéstrame esos ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Yuzuriha, retrocede por favor, yo me encargaré de ellos…- siento su mano en mi hombro y veo como niega con la cabeza.

-No, así está bien. Esta vez seré yo misma quien termine con ello… No es necesario que te preocupes.

-Pero… Yuzuriha, tú…

-Vaya, la muñequita también es valiente… Muy bien, vamos a darle comienzo a la fiesta.

Miro hacia mi acompañante que asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada es decidida, me temo que no podré hacer que cambie de idea. Así, enfoco nuevamente al maldito payaso mientras siento la ira apoderarse de mí otra vez. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso?

-Muy bien, bastardo… ¡Acabaré contigo!

El tipo se escapa hacia el otro extremo de la sala y yo me lanzó contra él para matarlo. Miró una vez más a Yuzuriha, quien se está enfocando en su actual oponente, dispuesta atacar. De igual forma, me sitúo enfrente de mi enemigo. Esta vez, no sobrevivirá. No podrá escapar.

...

_Ea: Como ya dije, es el primer fic que publico y el segundo que hago, así que me gustaría pedir que empiecen lanzando tomates en lugar de piedras... jeje_

_Aun así, las críticas bien dadas son perfectamente recibidas por Mp. Las sugerencias a escenas también (ya que últimamente mi imaginación me ha abandonado), y también por review... Y, ¡por favor!_ _Si les ha gustado, ¡dejen review también! Son el sueldo de todo autor de fanfic y me darían un gran aliento._

_Por otro lado, hace tiempo que este capítulo está hecho, pero nunca se me ha ocurrido nada bueno para el siguiente. Obviamente, no termina aquí, pero no creo que actualice muy pronto... lo siento mucho, me esforzaré por terminar el segundo capítulo cuanto antes... _

_Shion: Eres bastante baja... -suspiro- Deberías trabajar más, no está bien hacer esperar a las personas a las que les guste por una continuación..._

_Ea: ¡Ah! Ya lo sé, pero es que... Bueno, haré lo que pueda... hasta entonces, ¿haces los honores? -sonrisa inocente-_

_Shion: En fin, qué rápida eres cambiando de tema... De acuerdo, de acuerdo -carraspea- ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, reviews serás bien recibidos, críticas y algún regaño por ser tan vaga también, ya que parece que a mí no me hace ningún caso..._

_Ea: ¡Oye!¡Ya he pedido perdón! -berrinche-_

_Shion: Bueno, bueno... En fin, hasta la próxima, que esperamos no sea tardando mucho -mirada de reproche-_

_Ea: Ya... ya... Bueno..._

_Shion y Ea: ¡Adiós y esperamos que les haya gustado!_


End file.
